


Flag and Crown

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Café, Confessions, Crown, F/M, Flag, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Kisses, M/M, Other, Whipped Cream, carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known Mathias for a while, and you guys decide to exchange gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flag and Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Giving each other gifts (As Friends) and one of them ends up making a long confession that gets interrupted. [sort of? This wrote a plot for this fic but I didn't really give a prompt for it]
> 
> Pre-Notes: This was for Christmas, but I was writing another fanfic before that(And I scrapped it because I didn't like it all that much), so the gift-giving is just a nice little mutual thing that you arranged with Mathias before the beginning of this story. Yeah. Hope you Enjoy :D  
> Also: I know that hardly anyone has carving skills but for this pretend you do. Its a neat skill to have and it's perfect for sentimental gifts :D [I really wanna learn how to carve on wood and I can a bit but nothing detailed at the moment :c]  
> ________ = Your name

Your hands ached.. You had worked in almost all your spare time off of work carving a gift for Mathias, your best friend. And a bit of a love interest, if you could ever answer honestly to anyone. Your gift for him was sentimental because you had carved a large stick of White Pine into a medium-sized crown that you had etched incredibly small details into. White Pine was pretty easy to carve with, and was a pretty and soft cream color. The little crown could fit in the palm of your hand easily, and you had carved it thick enough on the tips of the crown that if someone- that someone most likely being an excited Dane named Mathias- grabbed it in their hand rather roughly, it wouldn't snap or be crushed. Your hands had small cuts all over them, and your non-dominant hand had a couple of larger cuts on your palm from accidentally loosing control of the carving knife while holding the the crown.

It worried you a little bit at what Mathias would do at the sight of your hands, and you mentally kicked yourself for not putting some gloves on before leaving for the cafe. It would have been better to wear some carving gloves and you didn't have any, but you didn't have time to buy or order any online either. So Mathias was going to end up seeing your butchered up hands, but it didn't bother you too bad since it was worth it. Who knows, maybe his gift to you was something that he had to go hell through to get for you, or maybe even make for you; Either way, you couldn't wait to see what he was going to give you. You had wrapped up the little crown in crown-themed wrapping paper you already had from Christmas with the Dane after putting the crown in a perfectly-sized box.

Since Mathias was 'fashionably late,' as he would put it, you sat yourself down at one of the booths next to the window and watched people pass by. If Mathias was here you would've normally grabbed some hot chocolate together, both of you making sure to get _a lot_ of whipped cream. Since he wasn't, you simply looked out the window. It wasn't terribly busy outside so there weren't many people walking by, and you could see some snow-topped mountains in the distance. You jumped in your seat when you felt a strong hand grab onto your shoulder, looking at the person immediately.

“Easy there! Whats up?” Mathias had a gigantic grin on his face, as usual, making you ease up as soon as you saw him, and hugged around him quickly. 

“Just you, tall as can be~ Fashionably late as always?” You asked teasingly, pulling back from the hug and letting him sit in the booth across from you. Mathias chuckled and shook his head, grinning from ear to ear again.

“I think you're just short~ The King is always fashionably _on time_ ~” Mathias teased back, loving to brag about being a King. You grinned back at him, knowing for sure that he'll love your present for him.

“But the King always gives his gifts to his subjects first though!” _Oh really?_ You thought to yourself as Mathias started digging into his pockets. But it was short-lived.

“Close your eyes! I didn't wrap it or anything, and it's sort of something that I...well, just close your eyes-I know you trust me.” Mathias grinned and waited for you to shut your eyes, and you did. 

It was weird not being able to see him or where he went, but you didn't really mind. You had no idea what was going to happen; He could end up kissing you or even put something down your shirt, knowing his silly antics. But you only heard him get up from his seat, then his footsteps moving close to you and then stopping. You couldn't tell what he was going to do until you felt something cool and rectangular touch and you could feel a small chain touching around your neck, and then resting there. It was a necklace of some sort, with a rectangular pendant attached onto the chain from both sides, holding it up.

“If you don't know what it is already, you can open your eyes and look at it.” Mathias said as he sat back down, and you opened your eyes, lifting the rectangle to where you could see it.

Denmark's national flag. It was gorgeous, the metal flag was a perfect size to fit at your collarbone, and the chain that held it up attached to the upper corners of the flag. The chain had larger links and wasn't the thin little chain that more feminine necklaces had, but you could tell that the chain was made of a really sturdy metal. You felt around to the clasp and felt that it was easy to undo by your dominant hand, but not loose to where it would easily fall off. You were grinning happily and you looked up at Mathias to see he was grinning like an idiot, his cerulean eyes sparkling.

Mathias had wanted something to give you that had a piece of him with it, and had the necklace custom-made at a jewelry store, picking out a silver-colored platinum for the chain. Seeing no point with getting something fine and dainty, he picked out a chain-link choker and since he had the pendant made to fit on your collarbone, he extended the chain a little. Mathias even had a small engraving done on the back of the flag for you in his native language, but he could tell you hadn't noticed it yet, so he wasn't going to say anything about it.

“I had it made for you- I wanted to give you something that had a little touch of myself...and since you know my _little secret~_ I thought it would suit you perfectly.” Mathias grinned and couldn't help the wistful smile that etched onto his face at seeing the light that had made it's way into those beautiful eyes of yours. _She's so..bright. I hope she sees the engraving soon though...this is_ killing _me_. [A.N. His _little secret_ is his being a personification of a country, if you haven't guessed already.]

“I love it. Mine _is_ wrapped, so you don't have to close your eyes, _King~_.” You could feel your face heating up at calling him by his nickname as you pulled the wrapped gift out of your bag, gently pushing it to him. His grin was infectious and he tore it open quickly after commenting about the crown wrapping paper. Mathias had a questioning look on his face at the small box but found the way to open it and did so, pulling the cream-colored wooden object out of the box. The sentimentality of it nearly made him cry.

Mathias had no clue what to expect when he saw the box, but knew it was small and would fit in his hand. Mathias gently picked up the crown in his hand, grinning and examining it, whistling at the fine details on it. The crown was obviously hand-made, and the small details someone had made in it were incredible. Mathias looked up and as he looked to your face, he noticed your hands. You were nervously intertwining your fingers together like you did when you were nervous, and your non-dominant palm was facing Mathias without your realization.

“You made this...didn't you?” Mathias asked, and you saw he was looking at your hands, and when you tried to hide them Mathias reached out and grabbed your wrists, pulling your hands closer. Mathias then set down the miniature crown and examined your hands. Your non-dominant palm had some gashes in it and your dominant hand had a couple on your fingers. _They had to work so hard on this....For me..._ Mathias thought to himself, gently caressing his thumbs along your wrists, not noticing the shivers it gave you.

“I-I did...I forgot to wear carving gloves though..silly me..” You murmur breathlessly, nervously giggling a bit at him touching his thumbs onto your wrists. Your heart was starting to beat erratically and you bit your lip, noticing a small emotion flicker onto Mathias' face. You saw him lift your hands up a bit and you let out a squeak of surprise as he started kissing on your hands. Mathias was being gentle, holding your hands lightly in case you didn't like him doing this, but to his own surprise you didn't pull your hands back to smack him or choke him by his tie like Norway does. Your hands had cuts just about everywhere and he kissed your hands where his mouth could reach; You had unintentionally hurt yourself while doing something for _him_. 

_Just to carve a crown for me..._ Mathias thought absently, pressing a gentle kiss to your wrist before letting go of your hands, daring to peek his eyes up to meet yours. Mathias couldn't tell what all you felt like he usually could; There were just too many emotions showing in your eyes and he couldn't separate them to figure them out. Mathias' eyes were the same way, his crystal cerulean eyes were clouded over with so many emotions. You snapped out of it first and wanted to make sure he actually liked it for sure.

“D-Do you like it? I-I know how you always call yourself 'The King' and thought it would be perfect for you...” Mathias snapped out of it at your words and broke into a grin again.

“I love it. I also....Look on the other side of your necklace. I had something engraved in my language for you....It's really important.” Mathias went from the grin to a serious smile in a heartbeat. You didn't even think to look at the other side of the necklace when you were admiring it earlier. So you did exactly that and checked the other side, pulling it to where you could see it.

_Jeg elsker dig_. It was definitely not in your language, and it was in a neat calligraphy that was easily read. But you had no clue what it meant or even how to pronounce it to ask him what it meant. Just as you were about to try your best to say it, Mathias beat you to it.

“ _Jeg elsker dig_.” Mathias spoke his native language with ease, speaking those words softly; As if speaking any louder would make you hear all of the emotions behind it. You still didn't know what it meant, but the look on Mathias' face told you it had emotion behind it....Mathias' smile was calmer than normal, and he had a relaxed ease about him, like he had practiced for this very moment for years and years. You bit your lip in your confusion and tried to piece it together but still couldn't understand.

“What does that mean, Mathias?” You asked softly, feeling vulnerable at the possibilities; Your heart was telling you it meant what you wanted to hear, but some part of you was telling you not to believe it. Mathias' smile widened and his eyes started showing more and more affection. And when he started telling you his emotions, he couldn't stop telling you how he felt.

“I love you. _Jeg elsker dig_. I've been wanting to say it for a long time, _________. You're beautiful, smart and you can make anyone smile. I know I don't always express my feelings right and I fuck it up a lot when I do, and I'm loud, I can be a complete jerk sometimes and I feel like you could do so much better than _me_ but I couldn't live with myself without telling you that I love you, and I couldn't bear it if you fell for another person. I'm possessive and I'm jealous whenever you get around another person but I can't ever do anything about it, and it drives me nuts. _Jeg elsker dig_ , ________. I love you.” 

Mathias barely had any time to breathe before you tugged him over by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. His lips were soft on yours, and he didn't react for a moment before he kissed back with all of the pent up passion he'd had since he first wanted to kiss you. Mathias had thought your lips would be soft but now that he was finally kissing you, they were more than that to him. Just as you both pulled back someone across the cafe yelled “Get a room!” 

Which immediately pissed Mathias off. “How about you shut your mouth and let me enjoy my first kiss with the person I love?!” He yelled back, clenching his fists and thinking about going to go make it physical when you grabbed one of his hands, gently caressing your thumb on his palm, immediately calming him down. The guy from across the cafe said something back but Mathias ignored it, looking to you and smiling, holding your hand in his. 

“Want to get some hot chocolate?” You asked, smiling sweetly at him, already knowing the answer that you were about to get.

“Of course! We didn't go get any like we normally do, did we?” Mathias remembered that you two hadn't gotten any and hopped up, rushing over to the cashier before you could protest. You couldn't help but check him out a little bit, trying to contain a giggle at him bouncing a little on the heels of his feet. _I love him and his silly antics_ You thought and then realized you hadn't said it back to him, blushing and trying to think of a clever way to do it. A couple minutes later you were still thinking when Mathias pecked you on the cheek, setting your hot chocolate with extra whipped cream in front of you before sitting across from you again. You snapped out of it pretty quickly and smiled at him.

“Oh, and Mathias? I love you too.” You quickly murmured, sipping your hot chocolate and hiding a little bit behind it.

Cue a small spluttering noise, then Mathias coughing and choking in surprise and then staring at you, his cheeks turning bright red. Mathias already could tell you loved him back but you hadn't ever said it out loud until just then; But it was magic to his ears, and he didn't expect you to say it in a sort-of blunt way like Lukas (Norway) would. So it took him a moment of sputters and coughs to actually react to your words properly, and he nodded.

You giggle and can't help the grin that stays on your face and the same gigantic goofy grin made it way onto Mathias' face as you both enjoyed your hot chocolate. You didn't even feel or notice that some of the whipped cream had gotten onto your cheek close to your mouth; But Mathias did, and had the perfect idea for getting it off of your cheek. You had just finished your hot chocolate and you had your eyes closed in bliss when you felt the table jiggle a little, and you suddenly felt something warm and wet slide on your cheek. Your eyes flew open to see Mathias with a big grin on his face and licking his lips.

“You had whipped cream on your face~ I'm not sure which was sweeter, you or the whipped cream~” He teases, smirking when your eyes go wide and your face flushes.

“H-hush! Geez Mathias, first kissing me in public now you're licking me? I wonder whats next~” You tease right back, both of you grinning like the big dorks you are. Mathias finished up his hot chocolate and you pecked him on the lips sweetly, tasting some of the hot chocolate on his lips. Mathias returned the kiss, tasting the same thing with your sweetness mixed with it and then pulling back, smirking.

“Wanna go hang at my place? We could..uhm..y'know~” Mathias' cheeks were turning pink and his eyes were clouding up a little bit at the thoughts going through his mind. 

You giggle and roll your eyes “Alright alright~ Lets go.” When you got up you immediately reached to grab his hand in yours, and you left with him and went home with him.

And the author of this couldn't think of a sexual innuendo to end this with so yeah. The frick frack happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations!:  
>  _Jeg elsker dig_ \- I love you
> 
> End notes: About the Non-dominant and Dominant hand thing; Not everyone is right-handed. Generally when carving you would use your dominant hand to carve and your non-dominant to hold the object you're carving on. So I edited it so make sure that it took count for that and had neutrality for the hand thing.  
> I also tried to use gender-neutral pronouns and such, so lemme know if there's any 'she' or 'he' in there so I can change it.


End file.
